


one bed

by overfireandwater



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overfireandwater/pseuds/overfireandwater
Summary: Tifa and Cloud get a much needed rest during their journey.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	one bed

“I’m guessing there’s only one bed.” She said flatly, arms crossed tightly against her chest as she tapped her index finger on her bicep. 

The room itself had definitely seen better days. The indent of past guests only slightly covered by a thin formerly white blanket and a thin mustard yellow bedsheet. 

There was a small window covered by a thin grey sheet and a sliver of moonlight the only source of light in the room, far from the ideals that they had when they paid for with all the cash they had left. 

So it wasn’t five star service. Maybe even one star service would be a reach, but it would have to do for the night as they waited for Aerith and Barret to come back from their emergency trip to Sector 5 to visit a sick Marlene.

As much as he had wanted to kick his boots off, throw himself onto the grimy, queen-sized bed and attempt to get some semblance of a well earned sleep, he would never ask Tifa to put herself in a position that could make her the slightest bit uncomfortable.

“It’s fine. I can sleep on the floor.” He offered bluntly, resting his sword against the creaking closet door. 

“Are you sure?”

Cloud furrowed his eyebrows and nodded only once, his friend who offered that familiar comforting smile, her dimples resting on the curve of her lips. 

Her eyes roam his face and she feels her heart drop to the pit of her stomach and questioned how she hadn’t noticed the dark lines under his eyes or the lazy drawl of his eyelids as his gaze met hers for a moment before back to the ground. 

It probably wasn’t the best idea, or even a good one, for that matter. Her feelings towards him had been in a disarray since they’d been reunited. But if one thing was clear, it was that she loved and cared for him enough to put that aside for one night.

“We can share the bed for tonight. It’s not a big deal.”

But the beating in her chest that grew louder by the second and the heat that rushed towards towards her cheeks and Cloud’s stammering over his words as he questioned her suggestion proved that it was in fact, a big deal. 

Being his usual self, he protested against the idea despite how much he yearned to lay on the bed and fall asleep. 

“Cloud,” He struggled to break free from her grasp, which to be fair, was much stronger than he had expected. “I really don’t mind.”

“You sure?” He asked after a moment of silence.

His insistence on asking again was a reminder of he always put her first even when he was the one who was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

She nodded her head and offered a one sided smile before seating herself on the queen sized bed.

“We’ve all had a long day and a lot more ahead of us. Might as well take what we can get.” 

His body dragged him to the edge of the bed and patiently waited for the bartender to get comfortable before even beginning to plan out how to make this any less awkward than it was.

Tifa tucked herself under the thin yellow sheet while Cloud lay on top.

 _Yeah, still awkward._ The blonde thought to himself. 

“Well, erm, good night.” Tifa’s voice is soft and a fraction of the volume it usually was. 

“Good night, Tifa.” Cloud said his gaze glued to the ceiling, embarrassed of the obvious blushing that had begun to show on his cheeks. 

His eyelids drew heavier until he no longer had the willpower to keep them open. 

As he almost drifted off to much needed sleep, the weight that suddenly felt across his chest jolted him back into consciousness.   
He propped himself up on his elbows, scanning the room for any threats.

 _Just my imagination._ Cloud let out a sigh of relief, making himself as comfortable as he could when he noticed that his best friend’s arm stretched across his chest, pulling them together in a one-sided embrace. 

His voice was hardly even a whisper when he called out her name and the girl didn’t even budge at his voice and muttered nonsensical words in her deep state of sleep. 

Tifa was usually a light sleeper, but fighting a one-winged former member of SOLDIER only a few days after losing everything she had ever worked for would probably be enough to keep her sleeping like a log.

He called her name once more and fidgeted with her arm in hopes of waking the girl up. 

He’d wondered if the increasingly rapid drum of his heartbeat would wake her or the light gasp of breath he let out when she unconsciously tightened her grasp around his chest. 

He was almost envious of how peaceful she looked fast asleep. He didn’t have the heart or energy to wake the girl up. She needed to sleep just as much as he did.

He drifted off, the last sight of her soft features nuzzled into his chest before he drifted off into unconsciousness,   
For the first time in a long time since he’d been pushed into this fight, he slept. 

“Oh!” Tifa froze as she had woken up to realize how close she was to her best friend. 

He groaned as his eyes slowly rolled awake. 

Her scarlet eyes widened as she debated whether or not to move or not. She decided on the latter but was a moment too late. 

Her scarlet eyes met Cloud’s mako-infused ones for a moment as she begged for her brain to start working and pull her arm away from him.

“I...uh...” She cursed her brain silently for refusing to work in that moment.

And to make matters worse, Aerith and Barret had just returned from their trip to Sector 5 to visit Marlene. 

“We interrupting something?” Barrett asked, only half-jokingly. 

The childhood friends sat up, their eyes darting everywhere except in each other’s directions, a light shade of pink evident inside both of their faces.

“Alright, lovebirds. We’ll be waiting for you out here. Just don’t take too long.” Aerith teased followed by a wink. 

They were never going to hear the end of this.


End file.
